Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go
by Tano
Summary: Naraku is dead. Inu Yasha is dead. A new threat rises in Feudal Japan, but Kagome isn't ready to return. Will her new friends, the Spirit Detectives help her go back? YYHIY Crossover
1. Prologue: Painful Memories

****

Hold Me Tight

AN: Hello Everyone ^^. Well this is my first fan fiction I'll be writing. It's going to be an IY+YYH Crossover. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho are MINE! ALL MINE! Eh actually they're not –cringes- Don't Sue me!

Dedications: All those fluffy sheep and radioactive lions that are out there plus my pets ^^ Oh yeah and Koga711

Hold Me Tight

Painful Memories

"Why Inu Yasha? Why? Why did you have to leave me?" Tears rolled down Kagome's face as painful memories filled her mind. "Inu Yasha…" She whispered softly.

****

~~~Flashback~~~

Roars of Youkai could be heard in the background as Inu Yasha and Naraku were having a fearsome battle. The two were locked in battle, each equipped with a sword. Inu Yasha battling with the Tetsusaiga while Naraku wielded an unknown sword. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were fighting off the massive army of youkai. Miroku taking many with his wind tunnel while Sango cut through them with her large boomerang known as the Hiraikotsu. Kagome shot her blue energized arrows with deadly accuracy. The stench of death filled the air strongly, many were dead and many injured. Suddenly a loud yell rang through the entire area. Inu Yasha slashed once more upon the once powerful youkai known as Naraku. The battle froze, the youkai's leader was dead. Eyes wide and glazing over; mouth gaping in surprise with blood seeping out of his wounds. Inu Yasha turned and gave a weak smile towards Kagome. 

"Inu Yasha…you did it!" 

Although weak from fighting, Kagome exclaimed it with newfound excitement. 

Miroku cheered happily as the wind tunnel vanished. He fell to his knees, weakened from absorbing so much. His other hand traced the spot where the wind tunnel once was, his heart overjoyed. 

"Thank you Inu Yasha." 

He said it with a happy tone, eyes still glued to the spot where the wind tunnel was.

Suddenly Kagura unleashed a blast of wind towards Kagome. Kagome stood frozen in place, staring at the attack headed right towards her. 

"KAGOME!"

Inu Yasha cried out leaping up to in front of her to block the attack. It was the last straw, the final blow. The hanyou had already received numerous wounds from Naraku, but this was just too much. Kagura, Kanna, and the few remnants of the battles left to leave the group cope with their injuries. Inu Yasha lay in a crumpled mess on the ground. Eyes wide in shock blood spluttering out of his mouth.

"Kagome, hold me tight and never let go. Promise me you'll live on happily." 

Kagome nodded with tears streaking down her face to drip on the hanyou's face. His head rested on her lap as she embraced the broken body. Miroku and Sango sitting nearby, each listening and watching sadly.

"Miroku and Sango, protect Kagome always."

Each of them nodded too, speechless of words.

"Kagome, I love you.." 

After looking at her face once more, all the remainders of his life faded away. Eyes closed forever, never to open again. Only the sobs of the hanyou's companions could be heard in the silence of the rising day. Rain coming down to announces the deaths of many. The sky rich in red and many other colors, representing the blood that spilt upon the body littered grounds.

"I love you. I love you, Inu Yasha."

Kagome said over and over again with tears pouring rapidly down her face. Although she never admitted it, her feelings for him were strong as his was to her. Droplets of the liquid splashed onto the deceased one's face, rolling down as if he too was crying. 

****

~~~Several Days Later~~~

Kagome was in the other room weeping as Inu Yasha's body was being burned into ashes. She couldn't bare to witness it so she stayed in the hut crying out all her pains. With eyes stuffy and red, she packed her things into her sturdy yellow bag. Leaving behind a modern treat, a candy bar. A note was attached to it saying how she will be leaving and not knowing when she'll ever come back. With the goal to leave the painful place, she dashed towards the well. While throwing in the bag, she looked at the place once more before jumping in herself, blue light engulfing her.

****

~~~End of Flashbacks~~~

From remembering those painful days, Kagome was crying again. She was sitting against the well crying into her arms. Ji-Chan noticed this as he was walked by, worry and sorrow etched into his wrinkled face. Ji-Chan continued to walk, knowing that his only granddaughter needed her time alone. 


	2. New Mission, New Members

****

AN: I know I know. The last chapter was extremely short. I'll try and write longer ones, but that was just a prologue so…yeah. I'm still trying to decide the pairings, here's what I have so far:

Kagome/Kurama

Hiei/Made up Character (More info in later chapters)

Yusuke/Keiko

Koga/Ayame

Sesshomaru/Made up Character (More info in later chapters) 

Or

Sesshomaru/ Kagura

Miroku/Sango

Kuwabara/Still Deciding

AN: Wow that's a lot of pairings. Vote for who Sess. will be paired with and feel free to suggest perhaps someone for Kuwabara; poor guy always alone

Dedications: The fluffy sheep, radioactive lions, all those who read my story, and of course Koga711.

Disclaimer: No I own neither of them –sobs-

****

Hold Me Tight

New Mission, New Members

"Yusuke, I have a mission for you. Get Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are already here."

Koenma said with tired eyes and a very serious face on.

"And hurry!"

"Oh fine!" 

Yusuke grumbled while getting up from his seat.

"Umm I have to be somewhere."

He shouted while running out the door of his classroom, headed towards where he thought Kuwabara might be.

"Kuwabara, c'mon, we have to go!"

Yusuke Urimeshi shouted while popping his head through the doorway.

"Oh alright, Urimeshi, hold your horses."

A boy in a blue uniform stood from his seat and shouted an excuse to the teacher. The teacher currently dumbfounded. He ran out to Yusuke who was now wearing his regular green uniform.

"Oh what is it, Urimeshi?"

Kuwabara asked impatiently, awaiting a reply.

"We have a mission, c'mon. Everybody's waiting for us."

Yusuke said as he headed towards the exit, hands in his pockets. Kuwabara hurried towards him as they headed for the Spirit Realm.

****

~~~Spirit Realm. Koenma's Castle~~~

"Hurry up, toddler, I don't have all day." 

Urimeshi said while looking about ready to punch Kuwabara in the face.

"I've called you here today for a new mission. This is going to be an extremely hard one since we do not know what we are dealing with. It won't even be in this time. It'll be-"

Yusuke rudely interrupted Koenma.

"WHAT!?! Not in this time? When is it going to take place then?!"

Urimeshi shouted with Kuwabara dumbstruck.

"As I was saying it will take place in the Feudal Era."

Koenma said calmly yet annoyed at the interruption. Hiei took in this information calmly, as did Kurama while Kuwabara and Urimeshi were quite a bit surprised.

"The threat is a demon from the Makai Realm. Somehow he was dormant as his powers increased. This could be a serious matter for all of the worlds. The demon's name is Irizu, a brutal tiger like demon. I've recently been looking deeply into this. I haven't been able to muster up any detailed information, but by the looks of it, he may be the biggest threat you'll ever face."

Koenma said, his tone hinting worry while he looked at the Spirit Detectives.

"So how to we get to him? What are we supposed to do?"

Kurama asked while Kuwabara and Yusuke still stared at Koenma with their mouths gaping.

"Well recently I've been getting extremely high power ratings from one spot, the home of the Higurashi family. It is believed that one of the residents there is the key to our success, her name is Kagome Higurashi." As Koenma stated the name, a picture of Kagome appeared on a screen showing her pretences and such.

"Hey, she's kinda cute."

Kuwabara piped in; looking at the picture dreamily, forgetting about Yukina.

"Shut up."

Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the face with his face expressing his annoyance.

"So what are we do to?"

Kurama looked towards the picture as he questioned Koenma.

"I want all of you to transfer to her school, befriend her, find out what has been causing the massive power ratings, and save our worlds from Irizu. George, bring in the items."

George stumbled in holding several delicately decorated boxes. He set them down on a table as Koenma nodded, dismissing George.

"I have some few surprised for you. You will each receive an artifact that will help you. I'll start with Kurama. Here, this is called the Moon Locket." 

Koenma paused opening the first box. The box was beautiful, made with wood from an ancient oak. Gold lining the wood while swirling designs covered the red painted box. Inside it was dark red and velvety holding the precious item. The Moon Locket was in the shape of a crescent moon with gold on the outside. A golden chain that shimmered in the light held it. Inside it was a swirl of colors with light shooting from it.

"Kurama, with this you can transform into Youko without wasting any energy. You just have to open the locket and the light will surround you."

Kurama took the locket gratefully. Putting it around his neck for safekeeping as Urimeshi burst out laughing.

"Kurama gets a piece of girl jewelry!"

Yusuke clutched his side as he laughed hysterically. Kurama just glared at Urimeshi while tucking the Moon Locket away, under his shirt.

"Hiei, you will be getting this. It is called the Dragon Band. I had someone make it just for you." 

Koenma opened the second box, which was an unpainted ebony wood box. No metal could be seen on it, but long markings that seemed similar to a lightning bolt decorated it. Inside the box was a silky material in the shade of dark purple. On it rested a thick black metal band. Strange writing covered it as well as the upper half of a dragon rested on the top. The Dragon was black like the rest with two small rubies for eyes. Hiei seemed entranced by the eyes, staring at it for what seemed to be the longest time until Koenma spoke up.

"This, Hiei, will increase your Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack as well as prevent your arm from paralyzing. It took the best of the best to craft this and there might be some powers hidden deep in this. It was combined with a different artifact too."

Hiei took the band, looking over it carefully. He placed it on his arm, testing the feel on it. It was a bit loose, but suddenly the band tightens until it was a perfect fit. An eyebrow arched at the strange item.

"Kuwabara, you will receive the Sword of Souls. It will help you increase your spirit sword, but be cautious, this sword is able to steal the souls of another or return them. Be cautious."

Koenma warned while handing a scabbard containing a sword. The sword was magnificent, sleek and smooth with razor sharp edges. Even without spirit energy, it could kill. A dull whitish glow surrounded it, stopping at the hilt of the katana. The handle was leather and black with a strange clear jewel at the bottom. The scabbard was made of unknown hard material and it was white in color. Kuwabara took it with childish happiness, swinging the sword as if he was testing it out.

"Great!"

Kuwabara shouted as he swung towards Yusuke.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Urimeshi ducked before he was hit, yelling at Kuwabara while punching him.

"And for you Yusuke, you will receive this, the Sense Ring. It goes along with the Concentration Ring except it's much more powerful. It will sharpen all your skills and improve your strength and speed."

Koenma took out the smallest box. It was like one of those boxes where rings where contained in like a ring for a proposal. The velvety material was a dark green and in the inside it was a light green silk. On it rested a silver ring that looked just like the Concentration Ring. Yusuke took the ring and put it on his hand. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the box away. A sharp pain went through his body, but when it was over, he sensed things easier. 

"Hey, there's three boxes left. Who are they for?"

Kuwabara asked while he was about to open one when Yusuke punched him; testing the newfound powers.

"Those are for them."

Koenma nodded and two figures appeared into the room. One had a small horn with red hair covering up most of it. The eyes were blue and his face had a wide grin on his face.

"Hi Yusuke."

It was Jin, Yusuke's half-brother. He was wearing his usual attire, white cloth making an X across his chest and white pants. The second figure just stood there, blank of emotion. The figure was dressed in all black with scythes held in his hands. A tattered hat rested upon his long black hair, which was swept up in a ponytail. Demonic wings resting upon his back.

"Kuronue…"

Kurama whispered, slowly reaching into his shirt and pulling out his newly received item. When Kurama opened the locket, a rainbow of colors surrounded him. A gasp escaping him as the others watched the brilliant display of colors. When the different shades faded away, it was left with a different being. The locket automatically shut as the one known as Kuronue stared in disbelief. There stood Youko, clad in his white. White animal like ears poking out through his long white hair.

"Kuronue…"

Youko whispered as he saw his once deceased partner.

"I thought you died."

"I did, only I was brought back to life for this purpose. It is good to see you again, Youko."

The two old friends greeted each other warmly.

"Ahem…well as I was saying I still have two remaining items which are for the both of you."

A nod was given to the new members of the team. 

"Jin will be given the Wind Horn."

One of the lids on the box opened revealing an ivory horn that once belonged to a winged animal. Wavy lines decorated it along with gold and silver on the edges. It was a creamy white and a chain was attached to it allowing the user to put it around the neck.

"This allows you create wind related attacks and it can also create a loud musical tone that can be used to summon perhaps a winged creature or such. You never know what is in Feudal Japan."

Jin took the horn with the largest grin possible. A mischievous look across his face as he put the horn around his neck.

"Kuronue, this is for you."

The second to smallest box opened with a soft click. Inside was a small glittering ball. To the human's eye it would seem like a flawless jewel, perfectly shaped and oh so beautiful. Like Kurama's locket, it's color always differed, swirls mixing in together. It was magnificent. A silver contraption held it in place with a silver chain to wear it with. Kuronue picked up the ball, examining it closely.

"That is called the King of All Jewels or the King Jewel. It's power is magnificent, much like the lost Shikon No Tama that was thought to exist in the Feudal Era. This was created as a replica, but the same power is not the same. It will bring power to you when you need it most."

Kuronue nodded absentmindedly, putting the chain around the neck and tucking the ball under his shirt.

"Since Kuronue and Jin appear to be differently then humans, they cannot go to the school. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke will go to her school in Tokyo. Now hurry and complete this mission and don't use those items improperly, I had to go through extreme measures for them!" 

Koenma's shouts could be heard as the now larger group headed off, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jin in a conversation while Youko and Kuronue were catching up. As always, Hiei walked silently.

****

~~~Kagome's Home~~~

"I'm worried about Kagome, every since she came back she's been all depressed. She won't even talk to her friends and I all I see her to is cry and cry. I wonder what happened to her in the Feudal Era."

Ji-Chan said sadly as they discussed this privately. It was long after Souta's bedtime and Kagome went to sleep earlier then usually.

"Ji-Chan, don't be so worried, hopefully she'll get better soon."

Kagome's mother reassured the aging man who now seemed older then he was from the burden of worry.

****

~~~Keiko's House~~~

"What do you mean you're leaving!?"

An angry Keiko seethed while hitting Yusuke with a pillow.

"Quit it! It's only going to be until we finish the mission. Oww!"

Yusuke tried to reason with Keiko as she continuously whacked Yusuke with the pillow.

~~~Next on Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go~~~

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have finally transferred to their new school. Will they be able to find Kagome and befriend her? Will they even get past Kagome's barrier of depression?

****

~~~Author's Notes~~~

Well I will try to update every day or every other day. Hope you enjoy the stories ^^.


	3. School

****

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

AN: Me again! I hope everyone enjoys my chapters. I'm going to make it so that Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kagome are the same age. R&R ^^ Shuichi and Kurama are the same person. Some parts in the story, Kagome doesn't seem so depressed, she's quite moody and the only mood she never seems to experience nowadays I happiness.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha 

Dedications: The fluffy sheep, radioactive lions, Koga711, and everyone who helped me.

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

School

~~~School Time~~~

Kagome shut her locker, holding the books in her hands. Eyes glued to the floor as she walked towards her first class.

"Hi Kagome!"

Hojo appeared next to her, happy as can be. A smile on his face that soon faded away.

"What's wrong Kagome? Are you sick? Do you want me to bring you to the nurse? Kagome?"

Kagome didn't respond, trying her best to ignore Hojo's worried complaints.

"Kagome…what if you caught a serious flu! Kagome if you don't go then I'll make you!"

Hojo weakly trying to pull Kagome towards the nurse's office.

"Kagome!"

Hojo tugged with a useless attempt as Kagome walked on, face bare of any emotion. While this was happening, a group of four was conversing with themselves as they watched the two. Finally Hojo left, giving Kagome a packet of medicine he was carrying nowadays in case Kagome was sick. As Kagome walked by, she felt as if the eyes of the four were following her as she left the hallway, into a classroom.

"Good, we're in all the classes that she's in and let's just hope she hasn't gotten suspicious or anything."

****

~~~Class Time~~~

"Students, please welcome four new students transferring from Sarayashiki Junior High. This is Yusuke Urimeshi." 

The teacher said while pointing to a boy with slick black hair while wearing a green uniform. 

"And this is Kazuma Kuwabara."

Next was a tall boy with orangey red hair. He was wearing a light blue uniform.

"Hiei Jagunshi."

The teacher pointed at the shortest of the group with spiky hair and a white band on his forehead. Hiei happened to be wearing black and his face was expressionless.

" Finally Shuichi Minamino."

At the sight of him, all the girls sighed, instantly in love with him. Shuichi was a long red haired boy. His eyes were directed towards me and I quickly looked away; feeling my cheeks turn hot from blushing. He reminded me of someone, Inu Yasha, it's not every day that you see a longhaired boy like that. Kagome shook her head, she didn't want to be reminded.

"You four, sit on both sides of Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, please stand up to let them know who you are."

Kagome stood, quite reluctantly. She sat alone in the back. After returning from the Feudal Era, she lost contact with her friends. They moved on while Hojo still worried endlessly over her. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on her left side while Hiei and Kurama sat on the right. Kuwabara and Kurama were closest to her. The teacher droned on after everyone settled in. Any girls near Kurama sent numerous notes to him. Every single note was thrown away later. 

****

~~~Lunch Time~~~

"Can I seat here?"

The red haired boy asked as he was followed by a huge mob of girls.

"No, Shuichi, with me!"

"Shuichi, you shouldn't be sitting there with that no good of a person!"

"With ME!" 

All of them shouted at different times.

"I'm sorry, but I rather sit here with Kagome."

Kurama said calmly watching as all the girls had disappointed looks. Most of them were fighting over to sit next to him. Kagome just glared at all of them and stood up, ready to move to another table. Kagome moved to a practically empty table since most of the girls crowded at the table she was sitting at. Shuichi just walked over while Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke settled down next or across from her. Shuichi got a seat next to Hiei before the mob crowded the area, shouting questions towards Kurama. Kurama merely blushed at this and changed seats with Hiei.

__

"Insolent fools…"

Hiei muttered, only to be heard by Kurama and Yusuke.

"Why are you following me?"

Her tone sounded irritate and angry. 

"If we said it here then those mindless followers would hear."

Hiei glanced towards the crowded girls as they tried to flirt with Shuichi.

"Fine. Meet me at the cherry blossom tree after school. It's in the front yard of the school. Don't bring any of them."

Kagome nodded towards the crazed mob.

"Are you nuts, Hiei? We can't go telling her all of this! It'll ruin our mission!"

Shouted Yusuke, knocking over his tray of bland school lunch.

"Let's just give this a try."

Hiei responded calmly, leaving the table.

****

~~~After School. Under the Cherry Blossom Tree~~~

The group met at the place promised. Several girls were found hiding nearby, but soon scared off when Yusuke threatened them with his fists.

"That wasn't very polite."

Leaping from her position on one of the branches, she landed gracefully next to them. Her raven black hair covered in the light pink petals of the glorious cherry blossom tree.

"What do you want?"

The Urimeshi boy asked quite rudely.

"I want an explanation why all of you are following me. It bothers me and you hardly know me."

Kagome said, arms crossed, her eyes looking at all of them.

"Are you sure we should tell her this?"

An annoyed Yusuke leaned against the tree, both hands shoved into the pockets.

Kurama responded to this,

"She's probably going to get pulled into this somehow, if she likes it or not."

"Okay, what are you talking about? Start from the beginning."

Her tone was expressing her boredom as she waited impatiently for them to tell her this.

"I'll tell her."

Kurama volunteered to tell of why they had been following her. All of them were unaware of the powers the saddened girl held and the information she already knew.

" Well there are two worlds, the Makai Realm, filled with demons and the Human World, filled with humans. Yusuke, Kazuma, Hiei, and I protect the Human World from the demons. There happens to be an extremely powerful demon that we need to catch, but the problem is this demon is in the Feudal Era. It seems you may be help to us. We've sensed strong power from where you live and-"

"Okay, that's enough, Fox Boy. She probably doesn't believe us anyway. We should be going now."

Urimeshi interrupted Kurama, not wanting too much information to spill; leaving Kagome dumbstruck at what they were telling her. The four members of the group started to leave, making their way to where Jin and Kuronue were hiding. All of them were almost at the edge of the sidewalk when suddenly a loud yell came from the tree.

"WAIT!"

For some odd reason, a voice had shouted it. It seemed as if Kagome was running towards them without knowing she did. Something had urged her to run towards them, to tell them what she knew. In her mind Kagome knew it could be a pricey mistake, but they had already told her a believable story in her opinion. The group stopped; Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara looking back while Hiei crossed his arms, staring ahead. Kagome ran towards them halting a foot away from the closest person.

"I believe you…"

Her voice was nothing, but a soft whisper. Eyes on the brink of crying. For the whole time she had left the Feudal Era, Kagome hoped never to be reminded of it; waiting for her wounds to heal.

****

~~~Kagome's Home. Well House~~~

"How come you believe us?"

The walk from the school to her home was quiet, and awkward silence. Kurama asked the question once they had reached the well house. He could feel power vibrating from the well.

"I have been in the Feudal Era."

Kagome responded her voice still quiet. Her head was bowed, eyes staring at the ground.

"But you look way to young to live through the Feudal Era."

Kuwabara stated eyes on Kagome with a day dreamy look.

"It's because of this well. It allowed me to travel there and back."

Wincing as she was reminded of those days.

"How come you were allowed to go there? Wouldn't it disrupt the flow of time? Does it still work?"

Kurama felt power coming from the Higurashi girl, it felt so strong, maybe even rivaling his own.

"Because of this."

Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a near complete ball. Only one piece prevented her from completing it.

"This is the Shikon No Tama and I am supposed to be its guardian."

All eyes were on the glittering beauty that so many in the Feudal Era hungered for. 

"I thought that was missing, gone forever."

The sight was beautiful, more breath taking then the King Jewel.

"No, it was supposed to be left in Feudal Japan, but I accidentally took it with me. I'm not ready to go back yet to return it... I'm a reincarnation you see, of a priestess named Kikyo. I have powers to like all of you. I know Hiei and Kurama are both demons and you two possess large amounts of spirit energy."

Her eyes landed on Hiei and Kurama before moving onto Yusuke and Kazuma.

"But how? How did you know?"

Yusuke was the first to react out of awe.

"Strangely after some-" 

Kagome stopped at the words. After a long awkward silence she continued, holding back the tears as best she could.

"After someone I knew, loved, I developed different powers."

She was amazed at herself for being able to express that so easily. Actually Kagome was more amazed that she trusted these people and how her words spilled out of her. Tears streamed down her face silently, as the group watched her.

"You've heard our story, can you help us get to Feudal Japan?"

Urimeshi asked impatiently.

Another pause took place as Kagome decided.

****

Kagome's Thoughts:

__

I have to face facts, Inu Yasha is dead. I have to return for the sake of my world. I must help them. I must go on.

****

Kurama's Thoughts:

__

Her life is so troubled, I would have never expected this. Why do I care so much for this fragile girl when I hardly know her?

****

Hiei's Thoughts:

__

I can't believe of all the people, she is picked to guard the Shikon no Tama. 

Yusuke's Thoughts:

__

Man is Keiko going to be angry with me if I end up dead. Again.

****

Kuwabara's Thoughts:

__

I miss Yukina.

"I will help you get there. Come here at midnight tonight. Pack up important items such as food, sleeping bags, and weapons."

Kagome left, walking off towards her home to pack up. The four began leaving with a look at the well.

"I can't believe such a thing can have so much power."

Kurama whispered as they walked out of the Higurashi property.

****

~~~Hotel Room of the Spirit Detectives~~~

"I can't believe I had to spend all my money buying all this junk."

Yusuke said sourly as he kicked the bags.

"We're probably going to be camping out under the stars, so it's probably wise. Kagome never told us what to expect."

Kurama carefully placed various items into the bag. He patted his chest to make sure the locket was still there as well as checking for his rose.

Jin and Kuronue were told of the story that Kagome told to the four.

"So the Shikon no Tama is still around and that girl has been keeping it the whole time?"

Kuronue was staring into the swirls of bright colors of the King Jewel while listening.

"Yes, and tonight we leave to Feudal Japan to finish this case."

Kurama responded as he finished the packing. Kuwabara had done a messy job as did Yusuke. Hiei was dealing his fine. Jin and Kuronue were all right too.

****

~~~Midnight. Kagome's home. Well House~~~

Kagome shouldered the sturdy yellow bag while in her other hand held a bow and a large case filled with arrows. On her neck dangled a good luck charm that Ji-Chan had insisted that Kagome take to ward the evil spirits away. The figure of her grandfather was outlined as he watched from his room. Six figures walked into the scene. Each loaded with their own unique weapon and their packs. Kagome nodded, wearing the Shikon no Tama and the good luck charm.

"I see you all came. Who are you two?"

Kagome looked towards Jin and Kuronue.

"We were recruited to help them in the mission."

Kuronue replied, eyes on the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome nodded as her eyes fell into the depths of the well. A tear dropped into the well causing a strange beam of blue light to erupt from it. Kurama looked over towards Kagome to see her reactions. She seemed surprised. All eyes followed as the light faded. 

"C'mon, it's time to take our leave."

Kagome threw in her bag and jumped down the well. The others followed suit, each throwing in bags and jumping in. All to be engulfed in the same blue light.

****


	4. Old Friends, New Allies

****

Hold Me Tight

Old Friends, New Allies

AN: Well I know there's errors in my chapters. Sorry about that, I'll fix them when I get the chance to. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did though.

Dedications: Fluffy sheep, radioactive lions, Koga711, and my pets. Also all those people who R&R ^^

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Old Friends, New Allies

~~~Feudal Japan~~~

"Where are we?"

Kuwabara asked as he climbed out of the well. Kagome was already out of it and gather her items. 

"Welcome to Feudal Japan."

Kagome whispered as she gazed at her surroundings. It seemed like nothing much had changed while she was gone, but it had. Kagome already started to leave as the last of the group jumped out. 

"First stop, Kaede's hut."

"Who's Kaede?"

Kuwabara shouted from behind.

"You'll see."

Kagome's tone sounded casual as she led the six other followers. She came to a sudden halt causing a long stream of complaints.

"Watch where you're going Urimeshi!"

"You're the one that bumped into me!"

"What's with the hold up!"

"Shut up you imbeciles!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara started punching each other as they continued their arguments. Kagome was staring at the same old tree she found Inu Yasha asleep with an arrow impaling him to a tree. Tears rolled down her face as she looked away, wiping them off with her sleeve.

"I must continue for the sake of Inu Yasha."

After breaking up the fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara, they continued to walk until they came upon the sight of a village. Shouts of the villages could be heard as they gathered everyday tools for weapons.

"Youkai!"

"Get Kaede!"

"Hurry!"

"Attack'em!"

Various shouts could be heard as they charged to defend their village. All of them came to a sudden stop at the sight of Kagome.

"Lady Kagome…"

It was the voice of Kaede as the crowd parted, letting Kaede get through with a growing kitsune behind her.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK!"

The young kitsune tackled Kagome, making her fall. The bag cushioned her fall as for the first time in a very long time Kagome laughed. 

"Shippo! You've grown."

Kagome said as she stood up, hugging the young orphaned kitsune.

"Did I really?"

Shippo stood tall, trying to stand as high as he could. Although it had been a year since Kagome left, it only seemed like Shippo only grew an inch or two.

"Of course you did. Are Miroku and Sango around?"

Kagome actually seemed happy, she was reunited with her old friends.

"Kagome?"

The sound of Sango voice made Kagome look up. Sango was the same as every except this time, she was holding a small bundle, a baby.

At the sight of another pretty woman, Kuwabara was drooling until Yusuke punched him down to the ground.

"Miroku, Sango, I'm so glad to see you. Sango, You actually bore his child?"

The precious bundle laughed as the baby stared upon the face.

"A promise is a promise. We named her Nyoko, isn't she so cute?"

The group watched as Kagome got reacquainted with her friends.

"But Lady Kagome, what about the demons?"

A villager asked still gawking at the modern age newcomers.

"Oh them, don't worry, they're here to help me out. Let me introduce them. This is Kurama."

Kagome pointed to the red longhaired boy who smiled warmly.

"Hiei."

The black dressed demon just glared at them. The dragon band worn on his wrist.

"Yusuke."

The boy in the green uniform looked bored and about ready to punch Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara."

Kuwabara gripped the handle of his sword threateningly at Yusuke.

"Jin."

The horned red haired demon grinned as he waved at the villagers. The villagers timidly stepped back, muttering between themselves.

"And finally Kuronue."

The demon dressed in black with wings was blank of any emotion.

"So, Kaede, has anything important happened since I left."

Kagome's expression turned dead serious.

"You may return to whatever you are doing now."

Kaede told the villagers before talking to Kagome.

"Yes, I'm afraid a terrible youkai has started to attack villages and such. He's much too powerful and I'm not sure if we can kill him."

Kaede glanced over at the group.

"Are they from your time? Do they come to assist us?"

"Yes, Kaede, that is the only reason why I'm standing here. I-I-I did it for the sake of Inu Yasha, he would want me to be here fighting instead of crying."

"That is true, Kagome. I knew one day you would return so I have gotten you something. Come to my hut and bring your friends along."

Kaede said as she headed back to her home.

"Come on. So tell me Shippo, what have you been up to lately?"

The group followed a distance away from Kagome and the others. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku caught up on recent happenings.

"Well I'm learning how to treat wounds. Kaede said if I calm down and focus I could be able to heal real good."

Shippo said happily, resting on top of Kagome's shoulder.

"That's great, Shippo!"

Kagome's smile was forced. She had acted most of the time of her happiness. Kagome regretted agreeing to come here. It was a depressing place. Only Kurama could see Kagome's discomfort.

~~~Kaede's Hut~~~

"Wow…it's beautiful."

Kagome's eyes examined the longbow Kaede had gotten for Kagome. It was made from a yew tree with smoothness and simple elegance. It had little markings on it probably a chant or spell of some sort. Along with it came a case filled with arrows, sharp and sleek. Using her middle and index finger, she ran it over lightly, almost afraid that touching it too hard will break it.

"Thank you Kaede."

"It'll probably save the world one day. So what has happened to you while you were gone. How come they are here? I thought that the well only allowed Inu Yasha and you through."

Kaede said, glancing towards the Spirit Detectives.

"Well, they actually followed me around since they are on a mission to stop the same youkai that is terrorizing Japan and they actually found out my home has a large source of power. They want me to help them. I'm not sure how they could go through the Bone Eater's Well, but a drop of my tear in the well caused something to happen. While I was away something strange happened to. I got new powers, I found out most of them recently. Kaede, do you know what's happening to me?"

"Interesting. Kagome, I am sorry, but I do not know."

Kaede shook her head sadly.

"Do you still have the Tetsusaiga?"

Kagome remembered how Inu Yasha saved her various times with that legendary sword. 

"I'm afraid not."

"WHAT!?"

Kagome jumped up. Her shout caused the six to sit up straight, wondering what she was yelling about.

"You see S-"

Kaede was continuing calmly until she was interuptted by a shout from outside.

"Kagome, come out!"

At this Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows, getting them ready. The rest of the group stood tense, wondering what was happening. Each of them holding their weapon. They all got outside to see three, no make that four figures standing before them. One was short and looked young. In her hand was a mirror that reflected the sunlight. The next was tall with silvery long hair. He had a cresent moon shaped symbol on his forehead. Beside him was the head of a young girl poking out from behind. A smile was on her face, childish and angelic. The last figure was a tall woman covering her face with a fan. Her hair was black and put up. 

"Kanna? Sesshomaru? Rin? Kagura?"

Kagome said the last name with disgust. It was because of her, Inu Yasha was dead.

"Yes, yes, it is us. Put down that bow before you injure someone."

Sesshomaru said calmy.

"Like any of you haven't!"

Eyes were glaring at Kagura, the tone of her voice loud and seething.

"All we are here for is for an alliance. Irizu, that demon who is slowly conquering Japan must be put to an end. I think all of us agree on that."

Kagura seemed different, so did Kanna and Sesshomaru. Rin wasn't, her face beaming with happiness as always.

"An alliance?! How can I trust you!?"

The group watched, confused as Kagome continued to unleash her anger.

"He's too powerful for us alone. Maybe we'll have a better chance with you and your allies."

Sesshomaru's voice was calm. 

"Kagome, you can trust him. It's your last hope. Sesshomaru and the others no longer work for the deceased Naraku. You must ally with them!"

Kaede shouted, knowing that it was their last chance to have any hopes for Irizu.

"Fine."

Kagome went back into the hut while Jin stared at Kagura, blushing deeply.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh...nothing."

~~~Next on Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go~~~

Koga

The larger group meet with Koga and his pack. It's now a pack of lone wolf youkai that Koga and some other wolf youkai have put together to stop Irizu.

AN: R&R ^^


	5. Free Time and Koga

****

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Free Time and Koga

AN: I've been trying to update as much as I can. Erm…well yup ^^ Sorry for the technical difficulties in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha

Dedications: All those who R&R

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Free Time and Koga

~~~Kaede's Hut~~~

"Kagome!"

Shippo exclaimed as he hugged Kagome once more. In his hand was a small bag filled with medical necessities. Kaede wasn't joining them since she said she was needed in the village. Shippo was taught basic things and carried a hand woven bag everywhere filled with his own little first aid kit. Shippo felt proud being able to identify several herbs and such and what they do, but then again Kurama could do that too.

Sango was talking to Kaede, asking her to take care of Nyoko while she was gone. Although her baby was recently born, Sango felt fit to travel saying she was beginning to get rusty from not going demon hunting much.

Miroku as always was continuously asking Sango to bear his child, again. Sango finally agreed to this after Irizu is dead. At first he was a bit disappointed, but cheered up later on. He had all the time in the world since his wind tunnel disappeared. Miroku would be able to live out his life normally, as normal his life could get anyhow.

Jin was drooling over Kagura until she slapped him in the face with her fan. Later Jin recovered, slightly awed by the wind demon's beauty. After that, Jin wouldn't stop showing off his Wind Horn creating a little wind duel between the two. It ended as a tie; Jin creating a mini tornado while Kagura creating wind blasts, slicing through tornado. Everyone ended up angry with the two for all the damage they caused.

Kuronue and Kurama currently in his Youko form were chatting by themselves. It was a pleasant sight to see what had happened after their last robbery together. They separated themselves from the rest of the group, whispering lowly as if it was secret information.

Sesshomaru kept his usual serious manner, watching Rin play with Shippo. Rin was chasing after Shippo while Shippo kept running, looking over his shoulder occasionally. After a little bit, Shippo tripped. Rin tackled him right away and they both ended up rolling around on the ground laughing amongst themselves. Sesshomaru smirked to himself at seeing Rin happy.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were having a fight like always. Kuwabara wanted to find out who was the better fighter with their fists. Of course Yusuke won while Kuwabara lost one tooth and took several bruises which Shippo eagerly tried to fix up. It seemed that Shippo didn't really know his herbs that well and Kuwabara ended up with a rash from poison ivy. Shippo seemed to get a lot of running that day from Kuwabara.

Hiei was by himself, standing on a tree branch. Eyes watching the scene below. Soon after he leapt from his position to find a place to train. He felt that he had to practice the usage of the Dragon Band, to put it to the fullest of its potential.

Kagome was training too except with her new bow. Suddenly she remembered something. Kaede had never told her where the Tetsusaiga was. Picking up her items, she ran off to Kaede's home. Dropping her stuff by a corner, she walked towards Kaede. 

"Kaede, what ever happened to the Tetsusaiga?"

"Oh, the Tetsusaiga? It disappeared; no one knows where it went. It disappeared the day after you left."

Kagome frowned; she wanted to see the Tetsusaiga. She was worried what might happen if the wrong hands got to it.

~~~Off We Go~~~

Thirteen figures walked off towards the horizon. Sesshomaru in the lead, going a slow pace for everyone to catch up in. Miroku and Kuwabara were in the back whining.

"Slow down!"

"My feet hurt!"

"Are we there yet?"

"How much longer?"

"Can we take a rest?"

"SHUT UP!"

Yusuke and Sango shouted in unison. Sango slapped Miroku while Kuwabara was hit by one of Yusuke's punches. It happened to quiet them down, by a lot. The rest of the way was quiet until guess who pops up. Koga.

Koga surrounded the group with his newly gained pack. Next to him was a female wolf youkai. Her reddish brown hair was held down. A white fur cloak like garment resting on her shoulders. A sword inside a scabbard on her side. Green eyes observing the group of fighters.

(AN: I never actually saw any of the episodes with Ayame in it. I'm mostly guessing on this part with the information I found on the web)

"Kagome?"

Koga saw Kagome in the midst of the crowd. A smirk appearing on his face.

"Haven't seen you in a long time."

"When did you get a new tribe?"

Eyes watching the wolves surrounding the area.

"When Ayame and I decided to rebuild a pack together."

"Ayame?"

"That would be me. We met when I was a child Koga promised to marry me when I grow up. He happened to keep his word. Where are you and your large group going?"

"To Irizu. We must kill him."

Kagome responded.

"Interesting…we are on the same path as well. Maybe we should join together and attack all at once?"

Ayame suggested, glancing over to Koga.

"That would be helpful, it would cause much more damage."

Koga's eyes caught sight of the Shikon no Tama, which Kagome carelessly left out in everyone's view.

"The Shikon no Tama!"

"Uh…"

Kagome quickly slipped it under her shirt.

"You must let me use it! With it I could surely beat Irizu and I could easily be the most powerful youkai."

Koga muttered the last part a little too loud.

"No, I must complete the Shikon no Tama."

"Can't I have some pieces? I won't take it all."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please! I'll be a good little Koga."

"No."

"Just one?"

"I'll think about it, we might have to go to dire measures to defeat Irizu."

"Fine."

"Can we continue? Your wolves block the path."

Kagome said, watching one of the wolf's mouth drip with saliva.

****

~~~Somewhere Out There~~~

"YOUKAI!"

People were shouting, yelling, screaming. A large army of youkai were attacking and killing anything in sight. They were mostly made up of bird like youkai, clawing and biting the fleeing villagers. Some resembled bears while others looked like serpents. Wails of children clutching to their mothers, as their parents created human shields for them. By then the group were nearby. A loud shriek echoing in the forest, fading away to a whisper once it traveled to the group. Only the demons heard this, already running off while the humans lagged behind, wondering what was happening. A bright light flashed as Kurama became Youko.

Sesshomaru, Hiei, Kuronue, Youko, and Koga were in the lead. The stench of death and blood fills their noses. Miroku and Kuwabara lagged while Kanna calmly walked, holding her delicate mirror. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kagura, and Jin were right behind the ones in the lead while the rest filled the gap in-between, some mixing with the laggers and some mixing with the leaders. 

"Hurry! There's an attack up there, I bet Irizu is behind this!"

Someone shouted as the trees and the other foliage began to dwindle until the village came into view. Many were already dead while others fled their way until seeing the demons up front. Most of them ran the other way, caught by a barrier of demons.

"Help us!"

"Mommy?"

"Sweetie come back!"

One of the few survivors ran towards the group, hiding behind Hiei. It was a young child, clutching Hiei's clothing and shedding numerous tears. Hiei glared at the child, pushing the kid away as he leapt into battle.

Sesshomaru, Youko, Kuronue, and Koga were already fighting. Although greatly outnumbered, none had the skill to match any of them. The large legion of youkai's number began to taper off as the rest of the fighters came, attacking any youkai they saw first.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were standing near the lake, their backs against each other's. Although Miroku had lost the wind tunnel, something odd had happened replacing it. It seemed that once the curse was broken, it would be replaced by something else. White light surrounded his hands as youkai froze in their path, paralyzed by whatever Miroku was doing. Sango was using this chance to slice through the youkai with her enormous boomerang. 

"How'd you do that?"

"I dunno. It just happens when I think about I guess."

"Oh…"

Suddenly the leader of this group appeared, surprising everyone. It was a huge squid like youkai, grasping a tentacle around Kagome's waist. It reeled her back in, deciding whether to drown her or break her body by increasing the strength in his grasp. 

"KAGOME!"

Someone shouted, racing towards the lake. Silvery hair blowing in the wind. It was Youko.

"No! Stay where you are. I can deal with this by myself."

Kagome sounded much to calm her voice clear and loud.

"Yes, let her so she can die here and now."

The youkai underestimated her greatly. BIG mistake.

Kagome glowed blue, eyes closed in a calm state. Once she opened them, blue light escaped her eyes. It was like fireworks, shooting up high then separating to fall on the water. It crackled as Kagome sent a concentrated amount of energy towards the youkai. As pain rippled through the youkai's body, his grip increased. Kagome winced as she felt her bones about to crack. The grip died down, the youkai's limbs turning limp. Kagome's crippled body falling down, crashing through the water's surface.

"Kagome!"

Youko shouted as he dived into the water after her. Kuronue watched his friend, knowing how Kagome was so special to Youko.

__

Maybe all this time with humans has made him go soft.

Kagome's body drifted deeper and deeper as it also went to an unconscious state. Before her eyes shut, her eyes caught a glimpse of long silvery hair.

__

Inu Yasha?

Bubbles floated from her mouth as a strong hand held onto her weak body. All the energy was sucked from her because of her attack. She never remembered saying what she said or doing what she did. It was like someone possessed Kagome Higurashi, Reincarnation of Kikyo, and current Guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

****

~~~Later on in an Abandoned Hut~~~

The young face of Shippo was the first thing she saw when she woke up.

"You're awake!"

Shippo cheered as he ran out of the hut to another one where he told the others.

"Huh?"

Kagome was confused. She didn't remember much except for the part where she was grabbed by the squid youkai.

"Where am I?"

"In someone's hut. The owner is either dead or running off."

Kurama responded, sitting next to her. He was smiling and looking at her.

"Kurama? Where's Inu Yasha?"

"Who's he?"

"Isn't he the one who saved me from drowning? I saw silvery white hair before losing consciousness."

"That was me…kind of."

"YOU?!"

Kagome winced feeling her bruised and broken body. 

"Kagome you should really calm down. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Yes it was me, I was Youko at the time."

Kagome stared at the plain blanket that they had found. So Inu Yasha wasn't alive, she knew it, she had watched him die.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess so."

Kagome slipped the covers over her face, silent tears rolling down. Kurama watched, uneasily as the other members of the group finally arrived.

"She's not awake. Shippo are you playing around with us?"

"No, she was awake. Kurama, you believe me right?"

Shippo was desperately poking Kagome. Looking at Kurama for some help.

"She was…"

****

AN: I know, I know, I see the errors. R&R!


	6. Mixed Emotions

****

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Mixed Emotions

AN: Erm…Hi! ^^ 

Disclaimer: I do not Own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Dedications: Everything or everyone who gave me ideas for this

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Mixed Emotions

~~~On the Path to Irizu's Current Area~~~

Shippo marched proudly along the worn path. The small bag he carried whacking anyone in range. A smile was on his face as he hit Kuwabara on the ankle.

"Oww! You little…"

Kuwabara started to threaten the kitsune, but was whacked on the back of his head with thick stick.

"Hey!"

"Never threaten the younger ones."

Kagome said as she picked up Shippo and walked on while Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right."

Yusuke said, holding back laughter. 

"Urimeshi, come on, here and now. Let's prove who's the better fighter."

"I would, but it would be a waste of time. You know I am the better fighter."

Yusuke went ahead, Kuwabara was falling behind, and the only person behind him now was Kanna who was in no rush.

"Urimeshi, come back here you coward!"

Kazuma yelled chasing after him, only to be hit by a punch. Yusuke smirked as Kuwabara landed on the ground, a foot stepping on him. 

"Whoops, sorry."

Sango replied in fake sympathy. Kuwabara twitched as more people stepped on him.

"Sorry."

"Didn't see you there."

"I thought you were dead."

****

~~~Thoughts~~~

Kagome's Thoughts

__

Why do I keep on thinking about Kurama? I'm so confused. What are these new powers I have? This wouldn't have ever happened if I never came back to Feudal Japan

****

Kurama's Thoughts

__

I care so much for Kagome when I hardly know her. It seems like I've known her for a lifetime when we only met several days ago. Kuronue says that living with the humans have softened me. I guess it's true, I must admit I have feelings for Kagome**.**

Kuwabara's Thoughts

__

Man, am I hungry. I miss Yukina too; at least she doesn't punch me or step on me.

****

Yusuke's Thoughts

__

This mission seems too easy to have Jin and Kuronue come. The first battle was way too easy. I'm bored

****

Jin's Thoughts

__

Kagura is stronger then I thought…better train harder.

****

Koga's Thoughts

__

I need that Shikon no Tama, food too.

****

Kagura's Thoughts

__

Jin is an idiot.

****

Ayame's Thoughts

__

Wonder what's with Koga and the jewel shards

****

Kuronue's Thoughts

__

…

****

Wolf #1's Thoughts

__

Hungry. Food.

****

Wolf #2's Thoughts

__

Foooood.

****

Shippo's Thoughts

__

I'm tired, I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm bored…

****

Sesshomaru's Thoughts

__

What was that power that Kagome unleashed back there?

****

Miroku's Thoughts

__

I want Sango to bear my child. Again**.**

Sango's Thoughts

__

Miroku looks suspicious right now, he better not ask me to bear his child right now.

****

"Hey Sango, will you bear my child?"

Miroku asks, slowly reaching for Sango, a sly devious look across his face. Sango lifted an arm and slammed it down on Miroku's head Miroku fell, head spinning.

****

~~~Dawn. Somewhere…~~~

"Are we lost? I bet we are."

Shippo said while sitting on Miroku's head. Kagome had an annoyed look on her face. This had been going on for several hours already and it seemed that Shippo would never stop. Miroku, on the other hand, was constantly trying to sneak up on Sango. Fortunately, Sango woke up every time Miroku crept up on her while they slept. He had some new bumps and bruises too.

"What happened to you?"

Kuwabara asked looking at Miroku, one of his eyes black.

"Sango…"

"Ouch!"

"It was worth the pain."

****

~~~Irizu's Camp~~~

"Lord Irizu, sire, we have news from our spies."

A sly looking fox youkai said, gripping on the hem of his sleeve. A bat youkai stepped forward with another fox youkai. Each were trembling with fear, previous spies had been tortured to insanity from failure or not enough information.

"Report?"

Lord Irizu said impatiently, tapping his thick sharp claws on the armrest of his chair.

"They were spotted about twenty miles away from here. They have gathered together to attack together. It consists of the following youkai known to us, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kanna, Kagome, Shippo, Koga and his pack. There are six unknown fighters traveling with them, most of them look quite strong. They are headed our way, armed and healthy. There was a head count of about sixty-nine all together."

The fox youkai spoke up, his partner too frightened to speak. Irizu just sat there, digesting the information.

"So you do not know of these unknown fighters? Guards, take them away and chain them! I am unsatisfactory with their conclusions. Show their torturing to the army, incomplete work like this should be punished severely."

The two spies huddled together as one bear youkai swept them away, holding them by the scruff of their necks.

****

~~~On the Path Towards Irizu~~~

The fighters finally stopped for a break. Shippo had long stopped chattering from feeling tired although Miroku or Kagome was carrying him. Sango was riding Kirara with Kanna since Kanna seemed to fall behind most of the time.

The area where they stopped at was peaceful, a bit too peaceful. A small brook trickled nearby with fresh clear water. The sweet breeze was much too calming. Everyone could feel it in his or her bodies; the serene scene was calming them to lower their guard.

Most of them were eating, the rations were becoming smaller and smaller. Shippo and Rin shared a candy bar that Kagome had given them, both of them begging for more. Their face were messy, chocolate outlining their lips and smothering their fingers.

"More, more!"

Both of them said excitedly, hopping with hyperness.

"I'll give you the last one tomorrow, I promise."

Kagome's face was genuine with happy moments as the two young ones ran off, a bit disappointed.

__

What has happened to her in the last few days that changes her so much. She seems happy, happiest I've ever seen her.

Kurama watched Kagome, still wondering why his feelings were so strong for her. 

__

Kagome, I love you, but I don't know why. A feeling inside of me makes me want to comfort you, and share our lives together.

Kuronue's eyes were fixed on Kurama. 

__

What has happened to my dear friend, so many things have changed since I died.

"We should go now."

Sesshomaru said as he began to head off.

This time Kirara carrying Shippo, Rin, and Kanna; Sango preferring to walk this time.

After walking for what seemed like hours, they rested. The rosy colors breaking into the sky as some of them rolled out their sleeping bag. Dinner was quiet, all of them too tired to talk, even Kuwabara who usually whined about being tired. Kurama and Kagome were on the first sentry duty, Sango and Miroku relieving them, and Yusuke and Kuwabara doing the last one.

****

~~~Nighttime~~~

Kagome and Kurama sat next to each other on their sentry duty. Everyone was asleep except for some few whom pretended; they were Kuronue, Hiei, and Sesshomaru. Kuwabara was snoring loudly, loud enough to wake the whole forest up. Sesshomaru had preferred to sleep a little way off from their current location. Rin and Shippo sharing a sleeping bag that Hiei didn't need. Hiei had gone out to train in some secluded location he found. 

"The night's so peaceful, I wish it was always like this."

Kagome said dreamily.

Kurama nodded,

"Yes, it is."

Kurama took in several deep breaths, glancing at Kagome.

"Kagome, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well I…I think I may have feelings for you, strong ones."

Kagome froze at hearing this. Kuronue did too, opening his eyes only a little bit to see Kagome and Kurama blushing.

__

Youko, you really have changed because of those humans.

****

AN: -gasp- Shocking. Well I know I gave some pretty strong hints about Kurama liking Kagome. Wonder what will happen next. I know, this one was kinda short. I'll try better next time.


	7. Love?

****

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Love?

AN: I'm not sure how many chapters I will write. OH well. Oh yeah, someone asked me about Kuronue's thought and it was just blank since he threatened me to not show it. R&R

Dedications: I dunno…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha, sadly.

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Love?

~~~Nighttime~~~

"Y-you do?"

Her cheeks were a rosy red. 

__

I can't fall in with him! This was never supposed to happen. I should be with Inu Yasha right now in Kaede's hut, arguing over something stupid! I know it's hopeless to think that Inu Yasha's alive, but I have a strange feeling he still breathes. I know that I have feelings for Kurama, it could be because of his Youko appearance. I don't know!

"Yes, I guess it was a bit foolish of me to say it though."

Kurama laughed nervously, constantly glancing at Kagome.

__

Yes, it was a bit foolish of you, Youko.

Kuronue thought to himself, disappointed his friend had changed so much.

Moments later Kagome and Kurama faced each other. Their faces coming closer and closer, about ready to touch until a giggle shot through the area. 

"My, my, look at those two, about ready to kiss. It isn't such a warm sight."

A voice echoed around. Kuronue was prepared, hand on his weapon while Kagome reached for her bow and arrow. Kurama took his rose out, ready to turn it into the Rose Whip.

"Oh isn't that sweet. Is the boy going to give that rose to his sweetheart?"

A difference voice echoed. It was hard to tell where the speaker was. By now Jin, Kagura, and a grumpy Koga woke. The scene was tense and calm at the same time. The sleeping features of the ones who still slept seemed peaceful while the ones awake were tense. Where were the speakers?

"Come out wherever you are!"

Kuronue shouted, anxious for battle.

"Are you sure?"

The first voice replied followed by snickers. It seemed like dozens and dozens of them were there, snickering. By this time all of them had awaken except Kuwabara who continued to snore and snooze. Hiei and Sesshomaru came from where they were, hearing the voices clearly. Shippo and Rin placed in a safe spot under the protection of Ayame.

"Wake up, Kuwabara!"

"Mommy, no…please five more minutes."

"KUWABARA!"

"Ah…that's some good pie…"

Yusuke kicked Kuwabara, but he continued to sleep.

"Kitty…"

"Yukina, I love you…"

At this Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"Come on out."

Hiei responded his hand upon his sword.

"As you wish."

Dozens and dozens of the Makai-Insect appears with a one eyed bat and all four Saint Beasts.

"I thought we killed you!"

Yusuke shouted.

"Ah, but you did. Irizu has granted us new life and stronger powers."

Suzaku smirked.

The fight began. Sesshomaru fighting against Byakko while Kagura and Jin teamed up against Seiryuu. Kurama and Kuronue fought Genbu while Yusuke, Hiei, and Koga fought Suzaku. The rest fought the weaker demons while Kuwabara slept on. Demons that Byakko had created appeared in large numbers while the Makai insects did something new. They were absorbed by the Saint Beast to increase their strength and heal them.

"WHAT?! What are those Makai Insects doing?"

Yusuke shouted as he got hit while Suzaku absorbed the insects.

"Simple really, they've been altered to be allowed into someone's body and converted almost instantly into spirit energy."

Soon Suzaku multiplied as the others had some problems themselves except for Sesshomaru whom killed Byakko early on. Sesshomaru was now helping Jin and Kagura as the ice master shot sharp shards down towards them. A large icy sword swung at them. Sesshomaru fighting with his Toukijin. Kagura and Jin began to work on the weaker ones, taking many out with their wind attacks. Yusuke, Hiei, and Koga weren't fairing so well with the seven Suzaku's. Yusuke took on two of them. Hiei took three and Koga too the last two. Each were having a tough time, Yusuke shooting Spirit guns at them. The two Suzakus were hard to shoot at and whenever they did, Makai insects would swarm around them to be absorbed.

"These thing keep on coming and coming! We have to get rid of the Makai Insects!"

"But how?!"

"How should I know?"

After that brief conversation between Yusuke and someone else, they kept fighting. Sesshomaru now had slain Seiryuu while Kagome dealt with the weaker youkai easily, blue light crackling around her, shooting at various youkai along with Miroku and Sango. Kurama and Kuronue were about finished, Kurama knowing the weakness from past experiences. Kuwabara still slept on in the midst of the commotion.

"KUWABARA YOU LAZY TWIT! WAKE UP AND HELP US!!!"

Yusuke yelled at the asleep fighter.

"No, no, not Eikichi! Take me! NOOOO! Not the bunnies!"

Kuwabara shouted in his sleep.

__

Soon Genbu was in a pile of gravel. Three Saint Beasts down, one more to go…make that seven. Sesshomaru attacked two of them, killing the first one with strange easiness. Koga slashing away at another while confusing him with his speed. Yusuke using Shotguns at his Suzaku. Hiei began to rapidly move his sword ending up with a sliced Suzaku. Kurama used his rose whip, rapidly bringing it down at his Suzaku, creating another sliced Suzaku. Kuronue slit the throat of his Suzaku with his scythe, blood spilling on the ground. Kuwabara still slept on. Soon after, they finished off the leftovers.

****

~~~Morning~~~

Kuwabara woke up, stretching and yawning.

"I slept well last night."

He looked around to see everyone tired and dirty.

"What'd I miss?"

"YOU MISSED A BATTLE BECAUSE YOU WERE SLEEPING!"

Yusuke shouted while beating up Kuwabara who tried to runaway, but only ended up getting caught in his sleeping bag.

"AH! NO! NO! PLEASE NOT THAT!"

Kagome , Miroku and a few others winced at what Yusuke was doing. It seemed quite painful as Kuwabara cried out in pain, arms blocking his face.

"Sesshomaru, how did you kill them so easily?"

Kagome wondered staring at her bloodstained shirt. She had received several minor cuts that Shippo happily fixed up. For some reason something Shippo told her to rub on her arm caused her arm to become itchy. A rash broke out and Kagome realized that Shippo once again had told someone to use poison ivy.

"Simple, my powers increased dramatically since you last saw me. I've worked hard."

****

~~~Irizu's New Current Camp~~~

"S-s-sire, they have killed the Saint Beasts."

A bat youkai informed Irizu.

"How can they? I gave the Four Saint Beasts a very small portion of my powers yet they still defeat them! Off to the chains for you!"

He shouted angrily at the bat youkai. The same two guards from before dragged him away by the arms.

****

AN: I will have previous enemies appear once more ^^


	8. Kidnapped

****

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Kidnapped

AN: Hm…interesting title. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Dedications: Anyone…

Hold Me Tight and Never Let G

Kidnapped

~~~On the Path Towards Where Irizu is Rumored to Head To~~~

"Wonder how long it's been since we left the modern days. I miss my bed, my tv, my kitty, and especially Yukina…"

Kuwabara babbled on for ages about what he missed. He received another icy glare from Hiei who walked neared the back.

"I bet Irizu is running or something, no matter how far we go, we never seem to find any trace of him. Maybe we were informed wrong."

Kagome sighed thinking that they had spent all this time on a false trail.

"No, your humans senses cannot detect the cleverly hidden evidence. It is around here."

Sesshomaru said while looking at the path, it's dirt messy without a trace of a track.

While the group conversed about further plans, Rin and Shippo played. They began to go deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon they had lost all their sense of direction and wandered around, hoping to see something that they recognized. 

"Rin, Shippo? Where are you?"

A familiar voice called to them. It was Kagome and a sharp scream followed, echoing deep in the wood. The pair quickly ran into the direction of where the voice originated. They stopped abruptly, turning to run back. Kagome had been sent into a deep unconsciousness, but had burned the youkai's hand when she was grabbed. Shippo and Rin were grabbed and a foul smelling odor put them into slumber, Rin's weak scream following Kagome's.

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru whispered before running off after his beloved little companion. Kurama followed suit while some of them packed up their supplies and others following the two that were ahead of them. They were all too late though, the youkai were the quickest of their kind, running off by mere moments before their foes came.

****

~~~Irizu's Camp~~~

"Lord Irizu, we have captured them."

One of them threw the three captives. Each were gagged and their hands tied behind their back along with their legs. All of them were asleep and were piled on top of each other. Shippo unfortunately being on the bottom.

"Good, you are dismissed and send me that new recruit to take them away. I want that Sesshomaru and Youko here as soon as possible."

Irizu replied absentmindedly eyes watching the one known as Kagome Higurashi. She didn't seem so powerful.

****

~~~Back With the Search Party~~~

"Where is she…we should hurry. Their scents are fading and it might begin to rain soon." 

Kurama stated while running, dodging the trees and the bushes. Hiei and Sesshomaru were in front of him. Sesshomaru searching while running towards the general direction that they were mostly likely headed to.

"I bet this is a trap and we're fa-"

Whoever was talking was cut short by a strange voice.

"That's right!"

A tall person jumped from a high branch. His clothing was bold and vibrant in reds, blues, greens, and purples. The upper garment was a combination of blue and green cloth that resembled a vest. The pants were baggy and red and purple. A black obi wrapped around his middle. The hair was a dark red that was spiked with a white band at the origin of the hair. His eyes an amber color with little specks of gold. An overconfident grin on his face. 

"I am Raiku, the Lord of Colors, Music, Love and Dance! You may have known my half-brother, Suzaku. A shame he died, I wanted to kill him, but oh well bow down to me!"

His voice was a falsetto tone. He had a strange feel of being from the modern ages. Raiku staring down at the trio who didn't budged and stared at him with a 'what do you want?' look.

"What? No one bows to the Great Raiku? Then maybe this will persuade you to."

While snapping his fingers twice, a rustle in the bushes nearby could be heard. Two large youkai stood holding Rin, Kagome, and Shippo, all of them in deep sleep.

"Let them go!"

Sesshomaru said sternly, looking at the emotionless face of the sleeping Rin.

"No! I don't want to!"

Raiku's voice was a whiny as he crossed his arms while pouting.

"Then prepare to fight!"

Hiei said while drawing his sword.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!"

The falsetto voice stated followed by a stream of giggles. He drew his weapon, it was somewhat like a whip, but it wasn't. It was more like a ribbon that shimmered different colors at each movement. The ribbon whip looked silky shiny then glittery and rough. 

"La la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He sang, testing his voice.

"Let's shut him up, he annoys me."

Hiei said while the others nodded.

"I would think twice before doing that!" 

He dismissed the two youkai leaving only him alone. Sesshomaru and Kurama were about to run towards the hostages until a multi colored barrier stopped them

"No, no, no! Wouldn't want to ruin the stakes, would we? Rainbow Whirl!"

A whirl of colors wrapped round the three sleepers, bringing them towards Raiku.

"My, my, my, ain't she the pretty little thing? Oh, look at that precious face of the little girl and that charming look of the fox."

Sesshomaru glared at Raiku.

"We wouldn't want any of them to get hurt, would we? I have a deal for you, a three on three battle to see who is the number one fighter. Oh this will be so much fun! Boys, come on out!"

The two previous youkai came out, one holding a scythe while the other holding a spiked club. Each of the members in the trio gripped their weapon harder. Kurama's rose already turned into a whip while Sesshomaru and Hiei had their swords out. Kurama and Sesshomaru moved towards the foes only to be stopped by the same multi colored barrier. Hiei glanced over at them as he slashed at the youkai holding the spiked club.

"Let us out!"

Kurama shouted as he pounded against the unbreakable barrier.

"No! I don't want to! You can't make me!"

Raiku sounded just like a whiny 5-year-old boy, well actually more like a girl with his falsetto voice.

Hiei slashed twice and the one holding the club fell dead on the ground, in pieces. The one with the scythe fell from a surprise attack. Hiei had run in circles around the slow youkai and sliced the back. 

"YAY! My turn now!"

Raiku jumped from his position on the branch, landing gracefully while doing a spin on his toe like a ballerina.

"Ta DA!"

He easily evaded the incoming attacks from Hiei while doing a short dance. Hiei glared at the tap dancing fool, the ribbon whip waving around in the air.

"Ribbon Wheel!"

The ribbon span furiously around, a circle of air bombarding towards Hiei. It was huge and the circle glittered while Raiku smiled with pleasure. Hiei barely missed it, his left arm and leg severely bruised by the impact of the colored wind. His grip was still hard even though his hand ached. Running in circles around the dancing demon, he slashed at various times.

"NO! You ruined my perfect outfit! You'll pay for that! Violet Veil!"

Purple light surrounded the demon as he began to transform. The hair turning purple as did his eyes. Violet make-up covering some parts of his face. The clothing turned a dark violet with some lavender and purple.

"How do I look? Do I look fat in this outfit?"

"Absolutely hideous."

Hiei spat at the now frowning demon. 

"I HATE YOU!"

The moody Raiku shouted in-between fake sobs. Hiei took this chance to hit the demon. The keen blade cutting the flesh of the scary lord. A cry of pain following the deep gash. Hiei continued to slash and slash until Raiku weakly stepped away, amazing he survived the oncoming attacks.

"That hurts you know! Now I'll never be the perfect demon because of you! Blue Beginning!"

Blue light sprinkled around Raiku as his eyes turned dark blue. The spiky hair becoming an electric blue. The clothing changed into various shades of blue. The gashes started to close up and heal. The clothing that was shredded, mending back together. The violet make-up turning to blue.

"Happy you made me aggravated? Each time I change my color, it's like changing from one body to the next. I become stronger as I go to different colors."

"Hn."

That was his only response as he jumped up, sword ready. The two other fighters were watching, hands on the barrier like a mime. 

"Frozen Beauty!"

The ribbon turns straight and hard, it's edges jagged. The color turning light blue and white. Once the ribbon was complete, he began to sing something in a high soprano.

"Frozen beauty of the night,

Separate, kill and stop this fight,

Jagged edges pierce the flesh,

Of the foe before me!"

The jagged spikes separated from the ribbon, flying up then down towards Hiei. There were thousands of them, sharp and pointed right at Hiei. Several grazed his arms as he dodged the swarms of them. Most of them got stuck in a tree or on the ground. The shards of ice were like homing missiles, following Hiei everywhere he went. Hiei did an easy job evading them with his agility. Only a few caught him, but he ignored the pain. Several of the razor sharp edges stuck onto the barrier, the solid edge shining in its glory. Soon all of the edges were stuck somewhere.

"Let's end this now!"

Hiei shouted while jumping up with his sword poised to attack. Raiku gave a look of shock with his hands next to his face. The mouth gaping in an oval. The sword fell down. Miss.

"You look shocked, Hiei, don't you know my amazing speed and grace? Well let me show you. I'll put on a little dance called the Blood Spiller, but first a costume change! Sweet Yellow Melody!"

Pale golden light showered him. Slowly the hair turned a whitish blonde while his clothing became shades of gold and yellow. The make-up turned gold as he twirled around on a foot.

"I look stunning if I say so myself, absolutely positively gorgeous, not to be conceited or anything. Well on with the show. I hope you two over there are enjoying it."

He began to twirl the ribbon around him while spinning. An amused look spread across his face. Soon he was spinning so fast he was a blur. The ribbon grew golden spikes on its edges, the metal glinting in the light. The mini spiked tornado rampaged towards Hiei. Although big, it was quite slow making it easy to avoid. The yellow tornado slowed and when it did a pouting Raiku stood before them. 

"No fair! I never can have any fun! All of you are such meanies! Red Rhapsody! Oh fun!"

Crimson light shined all around him like a swirl. The hair grew longer till it came to his eyes. The clothing turning to blood red, the blood of former victims dyed into the clothing. Red make-up smeared on his face while the ribbon formed into a fiery sword. His body grew larger, almost twice the previous size.

"Your blood will add to the color of my clothing! Tehehehe!"

The monstrous Raiku began to giggle, shaking in light falsetto giggles.

"Oh my! My manners are just horrid! On with business!"

He struck a pose before charging at Hiei. Hiei seemed really small compared to Raiku.

"Sword of the Darkness Flame!"

Hiei shouted as his sword erupted in black flames. He parried the first attack as both of them went into a life or death duel. Although Raiku was much bigger, they were evenly matched. No matter how serious this was, Raiku seemed like there was no tomorrow.

"After this I think I'll make a little puppet that will look just like you. The same with the both of you! I'll play Tea Party and House and all sorts of fun games I played when I was a little baby!"

Raiku said dreamily before being thrown to the ground. 

"Hey! This outfit was very expensive you know!"

"Hmph."

Hiei's sword was inches away from Raiku's neck. He made a sweeping movement, but when the sword came across where the neck was supposed be, it missed. Raiku was not there. A sharp object poked Hiei at the back of his neck.

"You're too slow to see me, darling!"

Raiku was right behind him with Hiei at swordpoint.

"His speed is amazing, faster then Hiei. I hardly saw him move."

Kurama commented. Sesshomaru nodded watching Raiku do a little twirl, letting the position slip just a bit. Enough for Hiei though. Hiei slipped away from the sword and slashed the back of Raiku who was still dancing.

"Your own blood will color the garments. You're going to wish you never did that idiotic dance of your's."

Raiku was crying from the wound, the face red from anger and the runny make-up.

"I HATE YOU!"

"How many times have you said that to me?"

Hiei sneered at Raiku, as the sword slashed at Raiku's arm. More blood splashed on the ground as Raiku clutched the arm, wincing with pain. Hiei moved in for the final blow.

"RAINBOW BLAST!"

Bright light erupted from Raiku's palm aimed right at Hiei. Hiei was thrown back to a tree where his form was still. His head resting against his chest as the sword fell from his grasp.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think so. I thought I saw his hand twitch, but that fool is too busy singing and dancing that he doesn't notice."

Suddenly Hiei jumped up while grabbing his sword and swinging at Raiku. Raiku parried easily, jumping back.

"Sneaking up on people isn't nice."

Raiku told Hiei while waving his index finger.

"Who cares?"

"I do. You know, you'll never find your true love like that."

"Hmph."

"You know that look doesn't suit you, shorty."

Hiei's glare grew harder as he evaded the on coming attack.

****

~~~Meanwhile with the Other Search Party~~~

"Where have they gone to? We have to find their trail again. The rain is washing away everything!"

Sango shouted. Miroku came over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sango, we'll find them."

Miroku responded while his hand began to descend, but before it could reach its destination, it was thrown down. A swift slap across Miroku's face left him grinning.

"Sango loves me because every time she does that to me, it says I love you."

****

~~~Modern Times~~~

"Yusuke, come back safe please, for me."

Keiko said softly while watching the stars.

****

~~~Hiei vs. Lord Raiku Fight~~~

"This is the last round, Hiei, and I know I will come out with a victory!"

Raiku shouted in a serious voice for the first time.

"I don't think so."

Both of them were locked in battle as Kurama and Sesshomaru watched helplessly in the unbreakable barrier.

"You will die!"

Raiku shouted as he charges at Hiei in blind rage. Hiei dodged it and slammed the sword down on Raiku's back. Raiku screamed then his body went limp. The red eyes wide in shock and glazing over. The ribbon turning into a regular everyday one. The barrier trapping Sesshomaru and Kurama breaking. 

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru shouted as the little girl rubbed her eyes sleepily. The sleeping gas wearing off. One of her hands rubbed her head as the other supported Rin as she got up. 

"Sesshomaru! What happened?"

"Um…could you get off of me?"

Shippo was under the girls. Rin jumped off, stretching her arms as she did. Kagome got up and walked towards Hiei and Kurama with clumisness. Shippo stood up, scowling at his tired limbs.

"So what happened?"

Kagome asked, glancing over to Raiku.

"Who's he?"

"A dancing fool."

"Oh. So what happened?"

"He kidnapped the three of you, trapped Sesshomaru and I in a cage, fought Hiei, and lost."

"Hm."

"My head hurts."

Rin said while rubbing her head.

"I have just the solution!"

Shippo piped in as he began to chase Rin while waving herbs.

****

~~~Camp~~~

The other group finally found the six missing members. They all settled down as Sesshomaru stood guard. A large fire slowly began to dwindle as time went on. Two shadowed figures watched the group from the security of the trees, Sesshomaru staring right at them. They ran off after a while.

"So he's back, with a new ally this time."

Sesshomaru whispered as he continued to stare at the last place the two strange figures were.

****

AN: -gasp- Who are these two figures? Eh sorry for not updating soon. I could not reach my computer long enough and when I did my mind got distracted from thinking of my next story. 


	9. Attack

****

Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

Attack

AN: I know I haven't been updating as well. I have some writer's block and I've been thinking too much about my two upcoming stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Dedications: Anyone…

Hold Me Tight and Never Let G

Attack

~~~Nighttime~~~

"Inu Yasha…come…back…sit…"

Kagome mumbled in her sleep. She was in the midst of a dream, running towards Inu Yasha as he drifted farther away. 

"Don't go!"

Kagome screamed in her dream as she reached out her hand to grab his hand.

"Look, Kagome, don't get all mushy gushy on me! You have a world to save and you have to complete the Shikon no Tama!"

"Inu Yasha, I need you though! I can't do this!"

"You have all our friends around you to help you. Sango, Miroku, even that brat, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. You're in good hands."

Inu Yasha turned around and embraced Kagome, in the dream that is. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"You weren't supposed to leave me."

"I know, but I will come back."

"Sit."

Inu Yasha dropped from the embrace, scowling. His face planted to the ground as he shouted threats at Kagome. His usual fiery temper returning.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, wench!"

"For old time's sake."

Kagome replied as she was awoken by a shake. Sango was the culprit who woke her up.

"Kagome are you alright? You were crying and shouting in your sleep. You were…talking about Inu Yasha…" 

Sango stopped as her friend sat up, wiping her eyes of tears.

"Inu Yasha, I think he's alive."

"Kagome, we all saw him…die."

"No, it's not true!"

Kagome got up, and ran off leaving everyone in the camp dumbstruck. Kagome ran and ran until she could run no further. She finally came to a stop by a dying tree. Tears flowed freely as she cried to her heart's content.

"He's alive. He is."

"Maybe he is."

"Sesshomaru? How would you know? You would not bring him back with your sword before. I know he's alive, but." 

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh.

"You wouldn't know. Why are you helping us? You hated Inu Yasha."

"Irizu is much too powerful for me alone. I have tried, but failed. Tensaiga saved me from dying once again, like it has saved me other times."

Sesshomaru glanced down at his sword, a reminder of his father.

"So he's that powerful? Would we have better luck now?"

"Perhaps."

"I must find the last jewel shard, but it has been lost for a while. Maybe we should complete the Shikon no Tama before facing Irizu. What happened to Jaken though?"

"Maybe we should. I sent Jaken off somewhere to find me something."

"Find what?"

"That is business that does not concern you."

"I think I shall return now."

Kagome got up and walked past Sesshomaru. Her mind filled with questions and thoughts.

~~~Camp~~~

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Did I hurt your feelings when I talked to you this morning?"

"No, it's alright, Sango."

"If you say so."

~~~Walking~~~

They continued to walk. Koga had sent three of his men to scout ahead. Only one came back.

"Irizu forces ahead. Killed the other two!"

The wolf youkai collapsed from fatigue. 

"Let's go!"

Koga shouted as they headed for the upcoming battle. The group charged on seeing Irizu's force up ahead. The forces clashed together. Although Kagome's side were more experienced in battle and stronger, the larger number of Irizu's force greatly outnumbered them.

Kagome was determined to get right to Irizu and slay him. She knew her newfound powers were helpful, but were they strong enough? It was a risky thing, most likely she'd die before even getting to Irizu. 

"IRIZU! Come out and fight me!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a strange voice came from Kagome. 

"Wha?"

Some fighters looking towards her. Kagome's voice filled with hatred and anger. It somehow resembled Inu Yasha's voice…

The ground rumbled as Lord Irizu joined the ranks of his soldiers. Coming towards Kagome, with his giant hammer ready.

"I shall fight you then, Inu Yasha!"

Suddenly Kagome's heart felt half empty. A flash of red appearing before her.   
Soon the faded red became bolder. Silver white hair mixed with the red cloth. The hair was long with two furry ears on the top. 

__

WAIT! Furry ears? Is that, could it be? Inu Yasha?

"I see you've left the safety of that girl."

"Leave her alone, Irizu. This is between us." 

The Tetsusaiga grew larger in his hands. A yell came from Yusuke from the other side. Another figure stood next to Inu Yasha. Short with a feminine form. Her face was young and pretty with pink hair folded into a tight single braid.

"Genkai, just in time to join the party."

"Shut up and prepare to fight!"

Suddenly Inu Yasha jumped up along with the one known as Genkai. Both of them flickered and appeared right next to Irizu. Inu Yasha slashed with his sword. Genkai sent a blast of spirit energy right into Irizu's face. It revealed electronic parts inside. Soon it self-destructed.

"RETREAT!"

One of the higher ranked youkai shouted. They all retreated leaving many dead behind. Kagome kneeled on the ground, crying her eyes out. 

"I knew it, I knew it. You are alive."

She lifted her head to see the fading Inu Yasha and Genkai. Inu Yasha stepped closer to Kagome and kissed her on her forehead.

"Stay alive and complete the Shikon no Tama. When we meet again…."

Both of the once dead fighters disappeared from sight. Only another saw this as he was the first to arrive on the scene. 

"GRANDMA!"

Yusuke shouted before watching as the young Genkai faded away from sight. A slight smirk on her face.

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru demanded as he looked at the Irizu puppet.

"Inu Yasha…he was here, alive. Inu Yasha was inside of me the whole time. My heart, it feels so…so empty."

"I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me except with…Genkai."

Yusuke said quietly, his clothes torn from the battle. Looking dirty and tired like the rest of the group. Sesshomaru reviving fallen members of the force.

"They could be alive and they sure did get…powered up."

Yusuke said as he glanced at the remaining parts of Irizu.

~~~Camp~~~

"He's alive, I knew it!"

Kagome shrieked as Sango tried to calm her down.

"Kagome, calm down and drink this. You must eat and rest."

She handed Kagome a bowl of stew to have. The camp rested while Kagome sat on a tree branch.

"Inu Yasha, why won't you stay and be with me?"

Kagome muttered to herself.

"Just when I thought that our worries would be over, they just get worst. I can't go on like this!"

She held back tears that were trying to break free.

"I thought we'd have a fairy tale ending, Living happily ever after like in all those books!"

"We will one day…"

Suddenly Kagome went limp, her body about to fall until Kurama caught her and gently set her down.

"What's going on Kagome?"

~~~Kagome~~~

Her mind drifted away from her body to meet Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Come back, I saw you alive back there."

"I can't, Kagome, I'm held back by the law that keeps me alive. I did die and I'm not really alive. I was brought back to live, to protect a place called Eden. I can't be with you any longer. Go to the north, Kagome. When we meet again…"

That phrase stuck in her head. When we meet again.

What did it mean?

Suddenly she was shaken away by strong hands. Her eyes gently opened finding Kurama staring right back at her. 

~~~Camp~~~

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You fell out of the tree, went kind of blank too. No matter what I did, you wouldn't wake up."

Kagome slowly sat up, a new feeling within her body.

"Something is happening…"

"Huh?"

"…to me."

"What to you mean?"

"I've been having these dreams lately…and these new powers keep on working for me as if it has a mind of it's own."

"Perhaps it's temporary."

"I don't think so. A feeling tells me that it may be permanent and I'll never be the same."

"Oh-"

Suddenly Kagome interrupted Kurama with a wave of her hand.

"Shh…there's something watching us. Wake up a few, only the stronger fighters. There's something we must do."

Soon Kurama and Kagome woke up several of the sleepers. Most of them had been awake the whole time. Soon Sesshomaru, Hiei, Kuronue, Sango, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kagome left with Kagome leading. 

"Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru demanded.

"Eden." 

"What is this Eden place?"

"Where the first fall of mankind happened…But isn't that just a legend?"

Kurama was puzzled as the rest were except for Kagome.

"No, it's real."

Kagome's body glowed a silvery white color. It seemed like fire engulfing her. Her eyes turning to a silvery color.

"Kagome what's happening to you?"

"Nothing."

~~~Walking Towards Eden~~~

The rest of the way was silent. Kagome's glow becoming brighter with each step. The walking got tougher since the plants around them grew larger and more common. 

"We are here!"

Kagome announced and pushed away two giant leaves that were in the way. Up high was a floating island. If you were up close, you would have seen the beauty of it all. Gardens of magnificent flowers and trees. Animals running wild while souls wandered the huge garden. It seemed so peaceful, golden light gently showering it. Two figures stood out from the rest. Inu Yasha and Genkai.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as an army of Irizu's came marching down. 

"We have to get up there before the army gets up there. Then they will let the island float higher. They are letting it come down too low. Hurry!"

Kagome shouted.

The island was in jumping height for the demons. Yusuke was thrown up there roughly by Sesshomaru. He flew like a birdy and came crashing down on the ground. Kuronue carried Sango since she was unable to jump that high. Kurama was about to carry Kagome when she closed her eyes and levitated up there. It puzzled Kurama on how Kagome could do this. As the last of the group jumped on, it floated higher and higher, out of the army's reach.

"So this is Eden."

Kurama said while looking at the flowering garden.

"It's spectacular."

Suddenly a loud slapping noise came from behind him, interrupting the vast calmness. Sango had just slapped someone who happened to trail along. Miroku stood rubbing his cheek as Rin and Shippo ran around.

"HENTAI!"

Sango's hand was twitching from the slap, the red mark clearly visible on Miroku's face.

"How did you get here?"

Sango began to calm down.

"We followed you and we climbed a tree to get to this place. Rin and Shippo insisted on coming."

Suddenly everyone was thrown down, the island lifting up higher and higher. A golden shield covering it. Kagome was off standing next to Inu Yasha. Yusuke was currently unconscious from the fall lying in a bush. The two rascals jumping up and down on his body.

When the lifting finally ended, Kurama wandered around. The roses attracting his eyes in assorted colors, yellows, reds, and whites. During that time, Kagome talked with Inu Yasha.

"Why can't you come with us!"

"Because, I'm bound to this place like Genkai is!"

Inu Yasha shouted in an outraged tone.

"How did this even happen to you!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Wench…"

"SIT!"

Inu Yasha was brought down to the ground in his style of sitting. 

"Why'd you do that!"

His voice was muffled by the ground, slowly trying to get up.

"That was for dying."

"I died because I was trying to save you!"

"You don't know how much you hurt me when you died!"

Kagome was on the brink of tears.

"I didn't want to die!"

"Then I'm going to bring you back with the Shikon no Tama."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because the Law won't let it happen! It'll be an empty wish!"

"What is the LAW?!"

Kagome shrieked, the yell echoing around Eden.

"The Law is the force that controls the world. It brought us back to life. Look Kagome, you can't stay here long. This place is the target. Irizu wants to seize this place."

"I'll stay here and protect this place with you."

"NO!"

"I can because of my new powers!"

"This place is for the dead. You're alive. It won't work out."

While this was happening in Eden, Koga and his group followed the tracks of Kagome and the other, slowly following them. The ground shook, announcing the presence of Irizu as he loomed closer. 

****

AN: Yes, I know I haven't been updating this story much. Getting sidetracked by Anime School and my next story premiering soon.


End file.
